


But did you do it?

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Square:A3 - Free SquareRating:TeenWarnings:NonPairing:Bucky Barnes/Tony StarkSummary:“But did you do it?” Minute of silence stretched in the little cell, after the other man voice,James, call me Bucky, reached his ears soft and soothing like velvet.





	But did you do it?

“But did you do it?” Minute of silence stretched in the little cell, after the other man voice, _James, call me Bucky_ , reached his ears soft and soothing like velvet.  
  
“Uh, uh. Not guilty.” Tony whispered, turning around in the little and cold bed, curling on himself going to hug his legs.  
  
“Then why are you here? If i can ask.” The other voice, Bucky, asked from above him.  
  
“Because I’m an idiot. Because I…” A choked sob escaped Tony’s lips, making the boy curl even more on himself. Trying to escape the memory of the man he trusted and killed his parents, of the man he thought was a mentor and crushed him, of guilty and pain.  
  
“Hey.” A soft thud, a cold hand on his shoulder, and the weight of Bucky sitting near him on the little bed made Tony cover his face.   
“Tony… right?” Bucky asked after few second without an answer or a reaction from the boy.  
  
A Little nod, and Bucky sighed.  
  
“Good.” Bucky continued, giving a little squeeze at the shoulder under his metal arm, making Tony follow the hand the moment it started to move away unconsciously, and stopping Bucky mid motion. “I can’t help out there, at last not now” with a little smile on his lips Bucky continued, putting back his hand on Tony shoulder, to ground the boy. “But here, if you need anything or if someone is giving you some problem, you can always come to me. Ok?”   
  
Tony turned slowly around, uncurling a little just to look at the other man in the eyes, before giving a little nod, and moving his eyes from Bucky face to his arm and slowly reaching to touch the shining metal, making the man laugh.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m…” Tony started to move away, like the arm just turned in some kind of monster.  
  
“Ehy, it’s ok.” Bucky stopped mid motion Tony, taking his hand in his metal. “I saw how you looked at the arm with heart eyes, from the moment you stepped into this cell. You want to see it better right?”  
  
Tony just looked back and forth from the arm to Bucky face, and vice versa for a few times before going slowly to touch the arm, analyzing every detail, every little scrap and bump, everything. Memorizing all the detail in his mind, for future reference.  
  
“How… who did it? Because this is amazing but at the same time I can totally do it better. You see there are some flow in the construction and…” Tony stopped with his mouth open, and Bucky started to laugh, like it didn’t happen in a long long time. “Ops?” Tony said, starting to look around him in panic. _He did it again!_  
  
“Don’t worry, but this was unexpected, because you really can talk... a lot.” Tony just relaxed at that, going to flop back on the bed, and taking back in his Bucky metal hand, playing with his finger.  
  
“I know, and I’m sorry, but really whoever did that is good, but I’m totally better.” Tony ended with a little smile forming on his face.  
  
Maybe that wasn’t the ideal place to make friends, but maybe Tony this time was lucky, and maybe from all the chaos around him something good could come, at last he hoped. _He really hoped._


End file.
